


Fade to Black

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, this will hurt a little. I promise." Dean accepts a different kind of offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Black

Title: Fade to Black  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Characters: Alastair/Dean  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Word Count: 182  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.  
Summary: "Now, this will hurt a little. I promise." Dean accepts a different kind of offer. Vampire AU.

 

"Won't you accept my offer?"

Dean trembled and cried out as the vampire's fangs scraped his bare neck. The hunter knew that the creature could feel his rushing heartbeat.

This was all going off the tracks. He wasn't supposed to have been captured. The plan had been going smoothly until it had all gone horribly wrong.

The vampire hissed and suddenly knocked him up against the wall.

"Well, Dean? Will you join me and become my childe? Make up your mind. I'm getting hungrier, boy." Alastair bared his fangs.

He knew that he would make good on his threat. Naturally, Dean would rather die than become a monster right here and now, but he didn't want to leave Sam alone. Maybe later, they could fix his immortal condition.

Dean weighed his heavy options…

"Fine. Sign me up," he nearly sobbed.

Alastair grasped his cheeks. He smirked in triumph. "Now, this will hurt a little. I promise."

Dean writhed in the vampire's embrace as he experienced the unique pleasure and agony of having his blood slowly drained until it all faded to black.


End file.
